The removal of a vehicle windshield can often be a time-consuming and challenging task. While this is not particularly problematic in routine windshield removals, the difficulties of removing a windshield can have life-threatening consequences when it is necessary to remove a windshield in an emergency situation. Emergency services personnel are often tasked with rescuing the occupants of a vehicle involved in a traffic collision. If the vehicle doors are rendered inoperable due to damage, personnel are required to remove the windshield in order to rescue the vehicle occupants. However, there is generally no means of both rapidly and safely removing the windshield. Even in non-emergency scenarios, windshield removal is often difficult due to the confined spaces within a vehicle. Additionally, careless or improper removal of a windshield can result in damage to the vehicle interior.
A vehicle windshield is typically mounted by perimetrically cementing the windshield to a recessed flange within a windshield frame. A curable urethane adhesive is then applied in between the base of the windshield perimeter and the horizontal surface of the flange in contact with the windshield. A flexible molding is then mounted around the windshield in order to cover the joint formed between the edge of the windshield and the vertical surface of the flange. A sealer may then be applied between the inner edge of the flange and the underside of the windshield. The present invention provides a means of cutting through the urethane adhesive that secures the windshield to the flange from the vehicle exterior. This allows the windshield to be quickly removed from the vehicle exterior without delay and without causing damage to the vehicle interior.